The True Meaning of Magic
by animalwriter
Summary: At eleven years old, Violet Toru is one of the youngest trainers to ever win the Sinnoh League Championship. But her world turns upside down when she receives a letter accepting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Kalos Region. Now Violet must navigate two very different Pokemon worlds. Can she find the common ground between them? OC/Severus Snape, Iris/Cilan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"And the winner... of this year's Pokémon Sinnoh League Championship... in her very first year competing is... Violet Toru of Floaroma Town!"

Violet squealed with joy and leapt into the air as the giant billboards all over the stadium were taken over by her very own picture right underneath the glorious words 'Champion'. Never in a million years had she dreamt that she would make it this far, this fast, but here she was, on the road to becoming a Pokémon Master, with eight gym badges and now a league victory under her belt.

Spinning around, her fluffy lavender ponytail flowing behind her, she felt her heart swell with joy as she laid her eyes on her dear friend, without whom none of this would be possible. "We did it, Espeon! We won!"

"Pheeeeeeeeeee!" squealed Espeon, dashing forward and leaping into Violet's arms to nuzzle her ear. And then cameras were flashing all around and Violet stuck her fingers out in a V, Espeon joining in with a triumphantly raised paw, so that they were captured in their victory pose.

Her head still spinning as the crowd went wild around her, Violet still managed to remember her other dear friends, also without whom she could never have made it this far. Placing her free hand on her belt-loop, she removed her other five Pokéballs one by one, releasing each friend who had helped her along her journey: Skitty, Lopunny, Bibarel, Luxio, and Froslass.

As they all gathered together in the excitement and ceremony following her victory, Violet could only form one more coherent thought:

What was coming up for her next?


	2. The Day My Life Changed

**The Day My Life Changed**

* * *

July 31,-: Floaroma Town, Sinnoh Region, Pokémon World.

 _Hi! I'm Violet! I turn eleven today!_

 _Last year, on my tenth birthday, I received my very first Pokémon from Professor Rowan at his lab in Twinleaf Town: A cute little Eevee! It didn't take long for us to become best friends as I set off on my Pokémon journey throughout the Sinnoh region, in the hopes of obtaining eight gym badges and competing in the Sinnoh League._

 _Along the way, I met tons of other people and Pokémon and really grew as a trainer! My Eevee even evolved into an Espeon! But I was still surprised when my Pokémon and I managed to claim the Championship title our first time competing, not even a year after I had started my journey!_

 _Now I'm back home for the summer to enjoy some much needed rest and relaxation for my Pokémon and I, but I haven't decided what I want to do or where I want to go next. But I guess there's still time to think about it!_

* * *

"Violet!" Mom called up from downstairs. "Breakfast is almost ready! Will you go get the mail this morning?"

Violet finished tying her hair back in the mirror as Espeon hopped up onto her favorite place on her shoulder. "Sure, Mom!" she chirped, adjusting her skirt and spinning around to skip downstairs, waving to her parents as she passed the breakfast nook and making her way out into the sunshine of their front yard.

A little grey bird Pokémon was just flying towards the mailbox as she approached, so Violet held her hands out for it to save a little effort and drop the pile of letters. "Thanks, Starly!" She waved as the Starly flew back off into the sky to pick up more deliveries.

Sifting through the envelopes in her hand as she made her way up the porch where Mom's Lombre was busy watering their flowers and shrubs, Violet was not surprised to find quite a few letters addressed to her. They were almost always from people seeking interviews given her quick rise to stardom, but she was sort of getting tired of them now.

When she got to the bottom of the pile she paused mid-step. This letter didn't look like the usual ones. The envelope seemed to be made of some sort of old parchment and it was sealed with an old-fashioned red wax, a prominent "H" stamped into it.

"Phee?" Espeon questioned in her ear.

"It's unusual looking, isn't it?" she showed the letter to her Pokémon. But as neither of them could make anything of it standing out here, they quickly hurried their way back inside to breakfast.

"Well, well, well," Dad lowered his newspaper to grin at her over the top of it. "It's someone's birthday today, isn't it?"

Violet giggled as Espeon jumped off her shoulder to eat the Pokémon food Mom was setting out on the floor for her. "Someone's." She sat down at the table and placed the strange letter in front of her.

"What's that?" Mom asked, setting a plateful of warm pancakes in the middle of the table.

"Don't know," Violet pulled out her Pokéballs and released the rest of her team of six while her home Pokémon, Drifloon and Yanma, flew downstairs to join the others for breakfast. When all of her Pokémon were happily devouring their Pokémon food she sat down at her normal place at the table and picked up the letter, breaking the seal to see what she'd received.

She read aloud the puzzling script:

 _"Dear Ms. Violet Toru,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

That made her stop. She looked up at her parents, not sure what to make of the words she had just read.

Her parents stared back. "Did you say… Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Mom managed.

Violet nodded.

"It must be some kind of joke," Dad put his newspaper down next to his plate. "Or an advertisement. Maybe you should throw it away."

"Finish reading it first," Mom argued. "It could be some new Pokémon game or event they want you to attend."

"I suppose so…" Dad shrugged.

"Espy!" Espeon encouraged, placing her two paws on Violet's legs.

Violet stroked her Pokemon's head and continued reading:

" _Enclosed you will find a list of all books and equipment you will need for the coming school year. In addition, all students ae permitted to bring one Pokémon with them as a companion. We await your reply by no later than July 31_ _st_ _, for term beginning September 1_ _st_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."_

Violet's head was spinning. None of this made any sense. And her pancakes were starting to smell too good to put off eating them any longer. It would be nice if something like that was real, of course, but… "It's got to be a joke," she admitted glumly.

"On the contrary!" A new voice chirped as a woman appeared out of thin air next to the table.

Violet backed up so far she nearly tipped her chair over, and her parents and the Pokémon reacted much the same. "Who are you?"

The older woman wore a deep green, old-fashioned dress and a matching pointed hat atop her head, like the ones that came with witch's costumes for Halloween. But it was all so intricately woven with a shimmery pattern beneath that it hardly seemed to be a cheap costume. The woman's long, deep green hair matched her clothing and was just a little darker, and her eyes twinkled as though she had some sort of secret. Next to her, a tall, silky-furred Delcatty sat calmly watching them.

Skitty noticed her evolution right away, and ambled away from her food to go address the larger Pokémon. "Nya nyaa!" she greeted.

The Delcatty purred and leaned over to sniff at Skitty.

Their strange visitor cleared her throat. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. I am also the Headmistress, as you can see in your letter. And this is my familiar, Delcatty," she placed a hand on Delcatty's head.

"Delcatty!" The cat Pokémon beamed at them in greeting.

"I don't understand," Violet's mother put down the forkful of pancakes that had up until now been frozen halfway to her mouth. "Where did you come from? Is this Hogwarts a part of a movie or a play or some sort? Because Violet's been very busy lately and I don't know if-"

"Oh, no, no, I'm afraid you misunderstand. Hogwarts is a school. A real school hidden in the northern reaches of the Kalos region. A school for gifted young witches like Violet here."

"Witches!" Violet couldn't believe her ears. Was this woman crazy? Yet she _had_ seemingly appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere just moments ago…

"Hmm. Perhaps a demonstration would help." And just like that, the considering Professor McGonagall began to shrink and change shape, until next to Delcatty there stood a small, regal looking Glameow.

Violet vaguely heard a clink and turned to see that her father had dropped his fork onto his plate and splashed syrup onto his shirt. Both he and Mom were staring with their eyes bugged out like a Dustox.

Espeon trotted up to Delcatty. "Phee Espy Espeon Esp Esp!"

"Del Delcatty!" the other Pokémon replied.

Violet watched them curiously, wondering what they had been saying. Next to them the Glameow stretched and then the professor was standing before them once more.

"Espeon is pleased to hear that you will be joining us at school, and Delcatty agrees," the woman explained.

"You can understand them?" In all honesty that fascinated Violet even more than the possibility of being a witch. She considered her bond with her Pokémon a very strong one but had always dreamt what it would be like to be able to understand their language _completely_.

"Quite well, though even after years of being a Pokémagus there are subtleties which still escape me."

"Pokémagus?" Violet's lips repeated the strange word.

"A very difficult spell to master, though I encourage all of my students to try. It allows you to transfigure yourself into a Pokémon for as much time as you would like, if you have complete mastery. Unfortunately there are those in our world who don't understand Pokemon as well as they should," here her eyes clouded over and for a moment Violet wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to herself. It stirred something strange deep within her. Something full of conviction.

"At any rate," the older woman continued, "That's why it is a rare witch or wizard who has a Pokémagus these days. But many of us, including myself, hope to change that. That's why we look so forward to having a Pokémon League Champion like yourself join us at Hogwarts. Though of course, there are drawbacks, as you saw in the letter."

Violet knew immediately to which part of the letter McGonagall was referring. "We can only bring one Pokémon."

"That's right."

"That can't be right."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the witch's mouth. "Unfortunately, rules are rules. But many Muggle-born students switch the Pokémon they have with them during breaks."

"Muggle-born?" Violet was distracted from the issue, momentarily, by yet another strange word.

"Muggles are humans who can't use magic. Many witches and wizards are born from parents who were also magical, but not all. Those we call Muggle-borns. Like you."

"I…" Violet shook her head. "I still can't bring myself to believe I could perform magic."

The witch's smile widened. "Then let me ask you something. Have you ever been in a situation where something happened that you couldn't explain? Especially if you were experiencing some strong emotion, good or bad?"

Violet considered, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "When I was at Trainer's School… they kept giving us stupid trick questions. They showed us Pokémon silhouettes and we were supposed to identify them by shape. It was just a circle so I said Voltorb or perhaps Solosis. But it was a 'Jigglypuff as seen from above'. So you couldn't see its ears or arms or legs and it looked like a circle, but who could get that? When they did it for the new students the next year I was so mad they didn't get rid of the question… but this time a Voltorb appeared and the student was right! But the teacher was stumped and kept saying that was the wrong slide, it was supposed to be the Jigglypuff as seen from above! They hadn't even loaded the Voltorb slide that day. Did… Did I do that?"

"Quite likely," McGonagall agreed. "The silly things these Muggles do. Also, your strength as a new Pokemon trainer is unsurpassed, so I hear. Fitting that of a witch. You are _far_ from an ordinary trainer, Violet."

The nervous balloon that had been growing in her stomach popped. "Are you saying I didn't win fair and square? My Pokemon and I worked ourselves crazy trying to win the Sinnoh League! It wasn't easy for me!" She blinked back tears. It wasn't possible. It was her Pokemon and her skills as a trainer that had won her the Sinnoh Championship. Not magic. It couldn't be magic. That was the same as cheating!

The older woman blinked and considered her. "I've never heard a young Muggle-born trainer say such a thing before. Of course I can't be _sure_ it was magic. And you are certainly strong. Maybe your Pokémon battles at Hogwarts will show us that."

"Is there a way to tell if I used magic or not? How can I know?"

"Unfortunately I don't know of a way, myself. Perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore does. He's strong and very knowledgeable. His brother Alder is even the Champion of the Unova region in the Muggle world."

"Alder Dumbledore?" It was Violet's turn to blink. Of course she had heard of Alder. She knew of all the Champions in the various regions of the world… now apparently the Muggle world. But her favorite had always been…

She swallowed. "I guess all the Champions are secretly magical and that's why they won too?" Was her whole world a lie?

McGonagall shook her head. "Only one. Cynthia."

Violet stared, her insides going a little numb with shock, and she knew her parents were staring too. Cynthia. Her idol. Her favorite. The Sinnoh League Champion and probably the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. Violet didn't know whether to be happy or sad. "She's a witch?" she whispered.

"It's a long story," the professor sighed. "She is a witch. A Muggle-born witch just like you. She was one of the strongest witches to ever attend Hogwarts, and she won many of our Wizarding World Pokémon Tournaments in the years that followed. But then, all of a sudden, she decided to leave our world for the Muggle world. No one knows why and she never looked back. I don't know if she actually uses her magic to help her win her battles these days. My guess would be that she doesn't have to. After all, Pokémon themselves are Magical Creatures. In both worlds. In fact, that's what they were historically called before the invention of Pokéballs and other modern technology dubbed them Pocket Monsters or Pokémon."

"I did know that." The whole thing was terribly confusing.

"We don't use Pokéballs ourselves in the Wizarding world, but the name Pokémon has stuck. To us, they are our companions and familiars."

"Well, that's how I see mine too," Violet suddenly felt defensive.

"Now, now, let's move on to a new subject shall we?" Violet's father put a hand on her shoulder. "They do seem to do things differently in the magical world but it's probably not so bad, just hard to explain. In fact, maybe it'll seem just like home once you go."

"Thanks, Dad," Violet tried to relax a little. She did get worked up about things a bit sometimes but she considered that also a part of her strength and tenacity as a Pokémon trainer. She looked from one parent to the other. "Does this mean I can go?"

"If you want to," Mom smiled. "And you're always _our_ Champion."

Violet smiled. It wasn't the same, but they meant well. "Still, now I suppose I'd better win some Magical Pokémon Tournaments or else I'll always worry that I won the Sinnoh League through an unfair advantage…" she felt her fingernails pressing into her palms and tried to relax again, taking another deep breath. "But it sounds like it might be fun." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "But how do I get all of these other things on the list? I've never heard of half of them."

At this, Professor Minerva McGonagall grinned and said two words: "Diagon Alley."


	3. Legendary Alley

**Legendary Alley**

* * *

"Ahh! It's a Furfrou! Look at that _amazing_ coat trim!" Violet squealed and pressed her palms to her cheeks as she watched the elegant Pokémon with the sleek blue-accented haircut walk by tall and proud with its trainer. She and Professor McGonagall had only just left the airport after landing in Lumiose City and already Violet could not contain her excitement. She had never been outside the Sinnoh Region before let alone sophisticated Kalos. The Prism Tower sparkled down the street in the distance while stylish trainers and their Pokémon walked every which way in their berets with their designer bags and shoes.

The older woman laughed. "Yes, there is much to see and do here. But wait until we get to Dia-"

Violet didn't hear the rest as she followed Espeon across the street to a nearby Poké Puff stand. "Do you want one? They're even fancier than the fanciest Poffins! Double cream on a Deluxe Sweet, please!" she told the man behind the stall. "Thank you!"

"Violet!" McGonagall scolded, showing up as Violet fed the creamy pink treat to her extremely happy Pokémon. "I was trying to hurry you to Diagon Alley so that you can get all your things today. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow, you know. They'll have even better Poké Puffs once we get into Wizarding territory."

"Espeon!" Violet's Pokémon enthused, seeming to like the idea.

"Okay, okay," Violet tucked her wallet back into her backpack. "So where exactly is this Diagon Alley again? I've never heard of it."

"It's secret. We must make our way to the Leaky Cauldron first."

The Leaky Cauldron turned out to be a ramshackle pub tucked innocuously in between the sparkling surrounding buildings on South Boulevard. Surprisingly, nobody else seemed to notice it sitting right there, as everyone walked past it along their way down the street. Until one person in a robe just like McGonagall's, but black, stopped and entered through the wooden door.

"The Muggles don't notice its presence very much," Violet's companion explained as she led her into the building after the black-robed person.

The inside was stuffy and dim and crowded, but also warm and cozy, and Violet's eyes kept roving around to see all the robed people and their Pokemon enjoying food and drinks and chatting up a storm. She was so busy looking she almost tripped over a resting Darumaka. She apologized, but only after driving it crazier by picking it up and telling it how cute it was. There were so many new Pokémon to see in Kalos, the most diverse of the world's regions!

"Ah, here we are. This is Tom, the bartender. Would you like anything to drink before we go into Diagon Alley? A soda pop, perhaps?" McGonagall aid after introducing her to the older white-haired gentleman behind the bar.

"Yes, please. It's nice to meet you. My name is Violet Toru."

There was a sudden gasp next to her and Violet turned to see a middle-aged woman in deep red robes with orange accents staring at her. "Violet Toru!" She took her hand and shook it vigorously. "Doris Crockford. It's so nice to meet you! I'm from the Sinnoh Region myself, originally. Always keep up to date on the goings-on there. You're the latest Pokémon League Champion, aren't you?"

"Er, yes," Violet blushed, still not sure how she felt about the whole thing now that she knew she could use magic involuntarily. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"A Champion, eh?" Tom grinned, handing her a soda pop. "And a new student for Hogwarts, as well?"

"That's me," she sipped her drink through the straw that accompanied it.

"You'll love Hogwarts," Doris Crockford gushed. "I still remember my first year. So much to learn! And I'm sure your Espeon will find it's so much better to be the solitary companion of a wizard than one in a crowd of a six Pokémon gathered together to battle in the Muggle world."

The woman sounded so sure of herself about this it made Violet stiffen. "Why don't we let the Pokémon decide that?"

It was Doris Crockford's turn to blush. "Well, yes, of course, I meant no harm by it. I forgot how close you still are to the Muggle world, but I'm sure you'll see. Just ask my Chatot, here." She lowered her hood to reveal the Music Note bird Pokémon on her shoulder, a Sinnoh native.

"I'm sure your Chatot is very happy," Violet tried to be polite.

"Happy! Happy! My Buddy!" The Chatot poked its beak at Doris Crockford's head affectionately, and Violet had to smile. It _was_ cute.

Only a few other people in the pub seemed to know who Violet was and to those she was friendly and signed one or two autographs, including one for Doris Crockford. Still, when she was led by Professor McGonagall out to a little courtyard behind the pub Violet couldn't help but think that there was very little communication between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, on both sides. Except for the Pokémon. They knew about the existence of both, apparently. That had to mean something…

"Here we are," the witch removed what Violet now knew to be her wand and tapped it three times on one of the bricks on courtyard's opposite wall. And then they parted.

Violet stared as the bricks separated from each other in a wave-like movement to reveal a bright, bustling street on the other side. Men and women in colorful robes and hats walked back and forth with their Pokemon on cobbled paths past store signs that shifted and sparkled. Some items seemed to be floating around on their own and some people carried brooms in their hands while others flew by on them in the sky. The stone and wooden buildings gave it a different feel than the rest of Lumiose City but it was just as amazing nonetheless.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Professor McGonagall.

"Delcatty!" said her Pokemon.

Espeon, however, was just as silent and in awe as Violet as they walked right into this new world, joining the people on the cobbled paths. Now smells joined in with the sights and sounds; delicious foods mixed with curious herbaceous scents and woodsy aromas filled the air. It made Violet lick her lips as though she could taste it. "Where do we go first?"

"You should check your list," McGonagall nodded at the parchment Violet had almost forgotten was in her hand.

"Oh! I need… robes for day wear first, I think. You're sure my regular – that is, _Muggle_ money will work here?"

"Oh, I'd nearly forgot," the witch tapped her wand against her temple with a sheepish smile. "First we'll need to have your money exchanged at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"Phee?"

She smiled at Violet and Espeon. "Why, the wizard bank of course. Come with me."

Violet hurried behind Professor McGonagall along the cobbled street until they arrived a tall building with an ornate door framed by the tallest, thickest pillars she had ever seen. And when the doors opened the room they entered seemed to sparkle like gold from the shining reflective floor and the tall gilded cages that lined the walls. But it was the Pokemon behind those cages that had Violet most transfixed. "Slowking?"

"Yes. The venom from their symbiotic Shellder make them some of the most intelligent Pokemon in the world, and their humanoid shape make them perfect candidates to run the Wizard's bank. We can also communicate with them via telepathy. They keep Gringotts running smoothly and ensure that it's the safest place for any witch or wizard to keep their money."

"Ohhhhh," Violet was entranced. Slowking were fairly rare. She'd never heard of so many in one place before.

The Professor led her to line up at one of the golden cages and soon they were facing a Slowking of their own. Its face stretched into a broad smile and though it did not appear to speak Violet heard its voice. "May I help you?"

"I, uh…" for some reason she felt a bit shy. "I'd like to exchange some Muggle money, please."

"Very well," the Slowking took her money with its paws and wrote some amounts down on paper which she had to sign. Then it handed her a pile of strange-looking coins.

"Thank you." Violet didn't want to show her ignorance by asking about the coins right now, but by the time she and McGonagall had left the bank she couldn't resist anymore.

The older woman chuckled. "These large ones are called Galleons. One Galleon is equal to about five hundred of your Poke-Yen."

"I see… Just one, huh?" Violet fingered the thick coin.

"Yes, and the silver coins are called Sickles, and the little bronze ones Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle and seventeen Sickles in a Galleon. It's quite simple, really."

"That's not simple."

Once again the witch was clearly surprised at Violet's comment. "It isn't?"

"No. It should be a base of ten. How can anyone do the math?" Violet knew she was being blunt again, but it just didn't make any sense.

"Well, we manage. Arithmancy is a mathematical branch of magic, and it's only the shopkeepers and Slowking who need to worry about pricing and change. My goodness, you are a difficult one to please sometimes, Miss Violet Toru, aren't you?"

She flushed. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're young, and it's refreshingly amusing. Though there are some teachers in the school I might have to warn." She chuckled. "Now, shall we go to Madam Malkin's and purchase your school robes?"

Madam Malkin turned out to be a stout, curly-haired woman with an endless supply of cheerfulness. She fitted Violet in a couple of white blouses, with long sleeved and sleeveless grey sweaters to fit over the top, and a cute short grey and black plaid skirt. Then a large black hooded cloak completed the ensemble, and was surprisingly light for how heavy it looked.

"There you are. Now, of course, you'll receive your colored tie, scarf, and socks once you're Sorted into your House," said Madam Malkin.

"House?"

"Ah, new to our world, are you?" she winked. "In Hogwarts you will be assigned to live as a member of one of four Houses. They are a bit like dorms in the Muggle world, and you will take classes and spend much of your time with the rest of your House. The Houses are named after the four founders of Hogwarts: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Violet digested these unusual names. "And are we randomly assigned to our House?"

"Not exactly. You're Sort – well, perhaps it would make more sense when you get there. But it's based on where you'd fit best, on your personality."

"Do we take a quiz?"

She chuckled. "Not quite. You'll see when you get there."

Violet wanted to know more, but it seemed the old woman was having a hard time explaining so she kept quiet and tried on a cute pair of patent-leather shoes to go with her now-ordinary white knee socks. She wondered what color her House would be.

"There you are," McGonagall nodded, pleased, at her bag full of wizard robes. Well, it wasn't exactly full. It was more tiny. But Madam Malkin had explained that 'Wizard Space' allowed her bag to hold much more inside it than it appeared it could on the outside. It was also pleasantly light to carry. She wondered if she could put a spell or something on her backpack to make it do that too.

"Where to next?" Violet asked.

"Perhaps we should go and purchase your school books, and then your supplies. We'll pass Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlor on the way. Perhaps you'd like a treat, since your Espeon already had her Poké Puff."

"Mm, ice cream." Violet was already hungry. But before they made it to the ice cream shop they passed by a much more intriguing building.

The sign above what appeared to be an outdoor shopping area read 'Eeylop's Pokémon Emporium," and cages of all sizes hung from the rafters and sat on the ground, filled with Pokémon of all types. Little Rattata and Bidoof, Croagunk and Politoed, but most of the cages held Flying Type Pokémon. Starly and Pidgeotto and Swellow and…

Violet drew in a sharp breath and stopped dead in her tracks so that Professor McGonagall nearly tripped over her. But she didn't hear the older woman's scolding. Instead, she could only stare at the line of cages along one of the highest rafters at the far edge of the shop. Inside, more than one each of three types of bird Pokémon shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. Shining ice blue, sizzling electric yellow, and simmering fire red. "Are those…?"

"Yes," Now the professor's strictness melted away and she smiled knowingly. "Young Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres for sale. Many of the Pokémon that Muggles consider to be Legendary are very common in the Wizarding world. Since their magic is so strong, we try to limit Muggle access to such Pokémon but they are common companions for our witches and wizards."

"But they're so rare…" Violet could not help tiptoeing up and touching one of the long blue tail feathers of an Articuno, shivering both because of its coldness and because of her excitement.

"To Muggles, yes. But not here."

"How do you – Why do you hide – Wait." Violet's wonder moved aside just enough for her to recall two of the words the professor had spoken a moment ago, and she met the woman's gaze with incredulous disbelief. "These Pokémon are for _sale_?"

"Yes." McGonagall seemed puzzled at her tone.

"But… but Pokémon are living creatures. You can't just buy and sell them! I mean, I know there are occasional twisted Magikarp and Feebas salesmen out there, but…" She took a deep breath and straightened up to her full height. "The proper way to obtain a Pokémon companion is to battle them or otherwise form a bond first, then either catch them in a Pokéball or ask them to journey with you. Not _buy_ them. Or make them live in tiny cages."

"They are treated well." The professor seemed more confused than anything. "We do things differently here than in the Muggle world, and they will find buyers quickly each year as new students prepare for Hogwarts."

"But what about those that don't get bought? How long do they wait? Another year? Do you release them? I just…" Violet shook her head. "Differently is one thing but this is just unethical, isn't it?" She glanced up at the Legendary Pokémon settled in their cages. They didn't seem to be listening to her words, and they didn't seem either happy or sad. But Espeon stood a little closer to her side.

"There are those of us in the Wizarding world who feel the way Muggles treat Pokémon is unethical. Making them battle for you on their own until they faint and need to be resuscitated at your Pokémon centers? Capturing them in tiny Pokéballs? Those are much smaller than these cages."

"But that's…" Violet stopped. She had always thought Pokéballs were roomy inside but she didn't really _know_ that. Was there some way to find out? She just couldn't be wrong about this.

"It's just a matter of learning how different societies operate," McGonagall soothed, seeming to believe her words were final enough to end this debate. "The transition is always a bit difficult for Muggle-born students but you'll soon adjust. I have an idea. Why don't you come with me to Ollivander's to get your wand? It's just down this side street and then you can meet me at the ice cream shop afterwards."

"You won't be coming in to the wand shop?"

She shook her head. "Obtaining your first wand is a very personal experience. Mr. Ollivander likes to be alone with his purchasers so that the transaction is as pure as possible."

"I don't just buy one I like?"

"It's more that…" a small smile curved across the older woman's lips, "you buy one that likes _you_."

These words were so mysterious Violet did indeed tuck her ethical worries aside for a moment while Minerva McGonagall led her to a small dark building with a sign over the door that said 'Ollivander's Fine Wands.' Next thing she knew she was creeping into the quiet and musty shop that smelled of fresh and old wood mingled together.

An old man cleared his throat and stood from behind the counter at the back of the shop, approaching her with an aura of mystery about him. "Welcome, young one. I assume you are looking for your first wand?"

"Um… yes," Violet swallowed, suddenly nervous. Something about this place felt mysterious and… special.

"May I ask your name?" he knelt in front of her, his face welcoming but his disheveled white hair and pale eyes somehow unsettling.

"Violet Toru."

"Ah, the Sinnoh League Champion. I had heard you were a witch."

"How did you…"

"I make it my business to know about promising young Muggle-borns, not only Purebloods with families we know well in our world. Now, let me think… a wand for a Champion with a loving Pokémon by her side…"

"Esp!" Espeon appeared pleased to be acknowledged.

Mr. Ollivander, or at least Violet assumed that's who he was, turned his back to her and stood on a sliding ladder that rested against a shelf full of small boxes, which turned out to be long and thin as Violet saw him pull one out. He very delicately opened the chosen box up and took out a long, slender piece of pale wood, which he handed to her. "Holly and Keldeo hair, ten inches, supple."

"Ke – Keldeo?" Violet reached out to take the smooth wood into her hand. "Isn't that a very rare Pokémon from the Unova region?"

"Yes," Ollivander smiled. "Less rare in our world than in the Muggle world, however. All wands have a very powerful magical core inside of them from a powerful Pokémon. But it seems this wand isn't reacting at all, so it isn't the right one for you." Just like that, he took the piece of wood back from her.

"But… I didn't even get a chance to look at it!" she feebly protested.

He gave her a mysterious wink and a knowing cock of his head. "You'll know when you have the right one. Ahh, now, let's see." He seemed to examine the walls of wand boxes for an interminable time before he found another one and handed it to her. "Aspen, Kyurem fang core, fourteen inches, and quite rigid."

"Kyurem?" she squeaked as she took the wand, more interested in the Pokemon providing these cores than in what the other measures like woods and inches meant. The wand glowed a little in her hand.

"Dragon types, even Legendary ones, are quite common in our world, though Kyurem is the strongest, and thus creates the best cores. Give it a flick," he nodded at the wand in her hand.

Still stunned at the thought of witnessing a Kyurem someday, Violet flicked the wand.

A poof of air launched right at her face.

"Well, you're supposed to hold the other end, but I don't think this one is quite right for you either." He took the wand away.

The next wand he gave her was also made with a Kyurem fang core, but it was a little shorter than the previous one at thirteen and a half inches and was apparently 'swishy' and made of ebony wood.

This time she flicked it with the right end in her hand, and a bright light filled the room, knocking a few pieces of uncarved wood off the counter. Violet couldn't believe she'd done that.

"Close, very close, but not quite, just a bit too chaotic for you," Ollivander took the wand back leaving Violet wondering exactly how he could tell these things so well.

The wand maker continued to peruse the shelves until he finally paused for a long time. "Perhaps…" he paused a long time before repeating, "Just perhaps…" and pulling a box out from a high shelf.

Violet held her breath when he offered her the wand, a light-colored wood sanded smooth with a slightly thicker handle stippled with dots. It was lovely, and she felt like she just needed to reach for it.

Taking it into her hands, a shiver ran through her body, but it was not an unpleasant sensation. It was like… she had just reunited with an old friend.

"Perfect," Ollivander smiled, and then scratched his chin. "But very curious."

"What is?" She clutched the wand tight in her hand, not wanting to let go.

"The Ho-Oh that gave a feather to that wand's core gave one other… and that wand I sold many years ago."

"A… Ho…-Oh…" Violet's voice and hand holding the wand trembled as she gaped up at the old man. Had he really just said what she thought he'd said? Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Keldeo, and Kyurem were exciting enough but…

"Even in our world, Ho-Oh are rare," Mr. Ollivander explained with a slight, wise smile. "But the Muggles aren't even sure if there is more than one in existence. There are. And their feathers make the most powerful wand cores in the Pokémon World.

Ho-Oh… The Rainbow Pokémon. A glorious bird said to appear only to those who truly loved Pokémon, who would connect humans and Pokémon, and who were destined for eternal happiness.

Could she someday see one?

"That wand clearly belongs to you," Ollivander was saying. "It was meant for you. Which only makes the owner of the other feather more mysterious."

"Who… is it?" Now she had to know.

"A young man. In his early forties now, and one of the darkest wizards of our generation."

"Dark?" Violet could only think of Dark-type Pokémon, but the way Mr. Ollivander had spoken the word it seemed like something much more sinister.

"Dark Wizards are those who use their magic for evil purposes. Young Giovanni was destined to follow that path."

"Giovanni…" Violet stroked a finger along her wand. She felt nothing sinister from it at all.

"Of course, it is the wizard who wields the wand, so I wouldn't worry. But that wand's sibling is out there, and sometimes two cores from the same Pokémon react with each other.

"Where is Giovanni now?"

Ollivander shrugged. "Plotting somewhere, no doubt. He and his followers occasionally attack with the desire to take over areas in the Kalos region, and they use their Pokémon for evil and sinister purposes. But they have not completed a hostile takeover yet. His group is referred to as Team Rocket, from some Muggle contraption that goes to space, and his followers are known as Death Eaters."

Violet shivered at the name.

"I really should not say much more. He is not the only Dark Wizard out there, and all Dark Wizards have spies here and there. Besides, you are hardly in danger. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world to be, and Headmaster Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our time."

"Alder's brother," Violet recalled the information that Headmistress McGonagall had shared during their first meeting.

"Indeed, and just as powerful if not much more, being a wizard. But you never know," he winked at the wand in her hand. "Perhaps someday you or another student will surpass him."

Violet couldn't think much about being the strongest wizard or witch or whatever in the world right now. It had been daunting enough being considered one of the strongest Pokémon Trainers in the Sinnoh Region. She shook her head. "This world of magic, full of Legendary Pokémon. It's so much to take in. But this wand feels right. I know I belong with it. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," he shook his head with a knowing smile. "After all, that wand chose you. And it is filled with the power of one of the greatest Pokémon legends of all time. A Legendary wand, and maybe someday you will become a Legendary witch."


	4. Meeting Severus

**Meeting Severus**

* * *

Violet wandered through the streets of Diagon Alley trying to find the ice cream shop, the name of which she could not remember. She was still a little frozen herself after all the conversations at Ollivander's. And she kept reaching into her magical bag to feel her wand, though she had been told not to use it yet.

She stopped in front of a shop window advertising a number of beautiful dresses in styles she had never seen before. A purple one in particular caught her eye, and it shimmered as if it itself was magic.

She checked her list of things to purchase for school. If she couldn't find the ice cream parlor maybe instead she could find a store that sold some of the other things she needed. She wondered if dress shops sold cauldrons.

It was worth a shot.

Violet skipped into the shop with Espeon at her heels and looked around. It did seem to be a rather high-end fashion shop but perhaps she could some of the glass or crystal phials on her list. They sounded fancy anyway, whatever they were.

"May I help you?" Asked a cheerful shopkeeper.

Next thing Violet knew she was leaving the store with her original outfit in her magic bag and the purple dress on her person. She could not resist. Besides, it was still Lumiose City in the Kalos region. She was supposed to buy fashionable things here. Hopefully she didn't spill ice cream on it.

The shopkeeper had also been kind enough to point her in the direction of the other stores she needed to go to, a bookstore for all of her textbooks and a magical equipment store which _should_ sell all of the rest of the things she needed.

By the time she was done shopping Violet's bag was full of so many things, some of which like her brass telescope were quite heavy, that she was starting to disbelieve this 'magic bag' theory. What if all the items she'd put in there had just… disappeared or something and she was just carrying an empty container?

She stopped in the middle of the road to dig in and make sure everything was still there. It was like looking into a bottomless pit, but she saw the items floating as though they had all the space in the world. It was so strange…

"Oh, sorry!" A voice exclaimed at the same time as something bumped into Violet.

She flushed and looked up. "No, I'm sorry! I was standing in the middle of the road. I was…" she stopped and stared at the boy her age standing in front of her.

He was thin and lanky, with a neat black cloak draped around his shoulders, similar to the one she had purchased from Madam Malkin. Underneath the cloak his clothes seemed entirely too big for him, and his hair was thin and greasy and hung to his shoulders, framing a face with a large-ish nose in the middle. And next to his side, most surprising of all, was a black and yellow Pokémon that very much resembled her own.

"Espy!" Espeon greeted the other Pokémon with bright, friendly excitement.

"Umb!" The boy's Umbreon, in contrast, turned his head away in a huffy manner, shunning Espeon's hello.

"Sorry," the boy said again. "Umbreon is a little temperamental."

"It's okay," Violet assured, though Espeon still looked quite bummed. She stroked her Pokémon's head as she shyly addressed the boy. "Are you a... Hogwarts student too?"

"Yeah. It's my first year. I'm Severus," he stuck a thin hand out at her.

"Violet," she smiled, shaking his hand. "It's my first year too. I was just finishing buying all of my things, but I can't find the ice cream shop to meet with my… guide." She was a little shy to admit that she was being shown around Diagon Alley by Hogwarts's Deputy Headmistress. She didn't want to seem overly privileged or something when meeting her first other student.

"Oh, Florian Fortescue's is just down the road that way," Severus pointed.

Violet breathed a sigh of relief inwardly that he had said the name of the place. Now she could surely find it, and she wouldn't forget.

"So when did you get your Eevee?" he asked.

"Um, just a year ago. And she evolved after our fifth month together. We became the best of friends quite quickly." Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon, evolved into Espeon and Umbreon only if it was close friends with its trainer. Espeon if it evolved during the day, and Umbreon if it evolved at night.

"That's pretty good," he complimented in his Northern Kalos accent. "But I got mine when I was much younger. He evolved at seven months. It probably took more time because I was just a little kid then. And he's temperamental."

"So yours is a boy," she reached out to try and pet Umbreon but he backed away from her hand. So much for that.

"And yours is a girl," he grinned. "Maybe they'll have a chance to get to know each other better at Hogwarts. It'd be easier if we both ended up in the same House, of course. My Mum's family has all been in Slytherin, so I'm sure I'll end up there. How about you?"

"Um… I guess I don't know yet."

"Well, we won't know till we're there. But I'm pretty confident about Slytherin."

Violet didn't know anything about the Houses, and didn't want to sound too clueless, so she just smiled and nodded. "It's nice to feel confident."

"Yeah." He reached out to pet Espeon, and in contrast to her evolution counterpart she was very sweet and nuzzled his hand. "She's nice. Well, I, uh…" he scuffed his shoe on the ground and for some reason Violet found herself blushing at the gesture. "I guess I might see you on the Hogwarts Express."

"I hope so." She hesitated. "And maybe at Hogwarts we could have our Pokémon battle sometime."

"I think Umbreon would be up for that. I know it sounds pretty Muggle of me, but Umbreon has always built his best bonds with other Pokémon through battling."

"Espeon too!" Violet was thrilled to finally meet someone who understood Pokémon battles in the way she did, even if it was 'Muggle'.

"I think we have to give the Pokémon what they want if we're going to raise them right. It's too confusing if-" he stopped talking quite suddenly and looked away at a woman approaching them, seemingly quite frazzled.

"Severus, there you are!" The thin, dark-haired woman took his hand. "There's no time to stand and chat. You know your father is expecting us at home within the hour."

"I don't see why we can't just stay here," he mumbled, staring at the ground again, but this time without the cute, shy foot shuffle.

"Hush. Now, say good-bye to your little friend. It's time to leave."

Severus looked up at Violet awkwardly. "Bye. Sorry. I've got to leave. I'll see you on the train, maybe."

"Okay," Violet waved just as awkwardly as Severus's mother veritably dragged him away. There was something odd about the family dynamic that Violet just couldn't place.

" _There_ you are!" Another voice spoke the words now, and Violet turned to see a flustered looking Professor McGonagall standing there looking down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh. Hi," Violet said stupidly.

McGonagall sighed. "I've been waiting at Fortescue's for nearly an hour now. I see you've been shopping," she nodded at Violet's new purple dress that shimmered with magic.

"Oh, this," she flushed, embarrassed as she glanced down at her outfit. "I, uh… was tempted. Sorry. But I also got the rest of my things, and I met someone."

"Going on dates already, are we?" McGonagall teased, but Violet must have blushed deeper at that because she raised both eyebrows at her reaction. "Maybe you are, then. Well, at least you've got all your things. Are you still interested in ice cream?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Well, come on then," she beckoned Violet to follow her along the cobbled streets toward the ice cream parlor.

Violet quickly gained her momentum and excitement back and almost skipped after the Deputy Headmistress. She didn't know about dates just yet, but one thing _was_ certain. She had made her first friend, and a new Pokémon rival to boot.

Pretty good for her first day in the Wizarding world.


End file.
